User talk:Kevinlevin13
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ben 10:Ultimate Alien page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuidirnt (Talk) 13:31, 30 March 2010 :Yes, if you leave a message on a talk page (of an article or user), you have to remember to sign so other users will know who left the message. --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Are you sure the image uploaded correctly before trying to put it into a page? --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) after upload make sure to click insert file or just click in upload a new image in the side bar.--Linkdarkside 14:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) = ( how do i upload? dats da answer im lookin 4 Uploading images To upload images use this page: . Remember to write a short summary for the picture you're uploading (like the name of the character or which episode it's from) and to add the code (it means that the image is free to use on the wiki and not protected by copyright). --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Sorry, I'm having problems with my computer so I am not online a lot on the wiki lately. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 20:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey on what? o_0--Linkdarkside 12:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I want to report someone which article?--Linkdarkside 00:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ludoan or Lewodan are the really spelled as Lewodan? Yes. I saw the episode and they pronounced it Loo-oh -dan (but the people on this website spelled it Lu-doo-an) so i turned my captions on and it turned out to be spelled Lewodan--Kevinlevin13 13:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) my pic i got the pic from the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction page. COOL you are so cool and so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gleefan13 21:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 GOSH im just trying to be nice why do u have to get so defensive, GOSHGleefan13 13:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 forget it OK im trying to be a nice person(something your lacking)Gleefan13 14:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 im sorry sorry, when ever it comes to fight i just keep going. its my fault. i think your funny because..... i dont really know i just say that to people so i can make there day. im not trying to be rude AT ALL!! u r right darkstar rocks i like him because of his powers. his powers are so cool because there color is black and black is one of my fave color and i also like purple and blue. yellow and pink make me throw up.Gleefan13 15:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 blog i have a new blog if u want to check it out. the show im watching is chowder it bors me to deathGleefan13 15:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 age im 12 WHY!? how old are u?? Gleefan13 15:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 I'm 13! ~ Anodite97 friends we are bffs rightGleefan13 15:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Hello spooky friend! I'm JasonL! Be my friend!JasonL 23:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC)JasonL unnatural history and charmed i dont know it seen creepy and coolGleefan13 16:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 could u go on the charmed wiki with me so u could learn about it cause its a really cool show. tell me if you do and if u do just go on it and go on my page on that wiki and leave me a message on the charmed wikiGleefan13 16:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 re:INKURSION IS WRONG are you sure?--Linkdarkside 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) dentist how was the dentist??20:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13Gleefan13 charmed i think we should go on it now but if u dont i'll understand but if u do then just go on it and leave me a message on the charmed wikiGleefan13 14:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 message ok just leave me a message when yur done on the charmed wikiGleefan13 14:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 gwen someone messed up gwens page theres nothing thereGleefan13 15:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 transformation videos. on many articles of omnitrix aliens there are pics of the omnitrix plate...the homepage shows all that so i ll replace it with the transformation video.ok?123host 06:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Baz-el Are you sure about Baz-el's spelling, where did you saw that it is spelled like that? A previous active admin changed it to Baz-L. --Renzo493 13:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah what about Taedenite to Taydenite ‎ --Linkdarkside 13:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blocking only admin,wikia staff,ect can block users and i don't see Kevin or Gwen pages vandalized.--Linkdarkside 13:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) i don't stay on this web site all the time the way to become a admin is to contribute a lot and being a trusted user --Linkdarkside 16:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello i don't keep tracks of my edits.--Linkdarkside 14:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *around 20 i think *don't remember those pages been vandalized a lot *i don't know --Linkdarkside 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ben 10 Alien Swarm don't remember but it was one of the aired Alien Force episodes --Linkdarkside 20:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blog The blog's awesome. And thanks for telling about the pin collecter thing. I thinks that the users is a bit too exaggerating it. --Intelligentgirl13 Did you check out my new blog????? --Intelligentgirl13 Re:Random it appeared to be spelled Taydenite in Vilgax Attacks too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fHj46Drxjo&feature=related ,so i going whit that spelling.--Linkdarkside 21:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) i try and asked Mcduffie about it,hopefully he answer. --Linkdarkside 21:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) on his forum Q&A tread http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104 --Linkdarkside 21:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) no he haven't answered yet,but any way it probably Teaedenite since it actually sound more like a rock name.--Linkdarkside 13:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Uploading make sure it have a different name or a valid file extension.--Linkdarkside 14:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) if it have the same name and extension of another pic you cant upload it ,extensions are .GIF,.PNG,.JPG,ect --Linkdarkside 14:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) if you have microsorft paint you can change a picture extension on the save as option --Linkdarkside 15:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i recommend .PNG since is the best in quality--Linkdarkside 15:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) make sure the name does not contain weird symbols.--Linkdarkside 18:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Send yeah ,i guess so. and my opinions on Darkstar is that he is one of the best villains in the series.--Linkdarkside 20:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) upload it here http://imageshack.us/ then i safe it --Linkdarkside 20:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Blog Wow, kevinlevin13! This blog's even more awesome.... keep up the good job. And thanks for commenting over my blogs buddy... and regarding the photo things.... I'll tell you soon about it. Anyway once again.. awesome! --Intelligentgirl13 Re:Re:Re:New Blog ya we 're friends now and I don't live in America. --Intelligentgirl13 Re:Re:Re:Re:New Blog are you Asian? --Kevinlevin13 12:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Asian Yes, I'm an Asian. Are you an American??? --Intelligentgirl13 Re: I AM SORRY! Hey. I was not at all offended, angry or mad at you. And we're still good friends and I don't care about the ethnic group. Yesterday I had logged out early. That's all. And I don't think you can put a photo beside your comment in the blog section. Anyway once again no need to apologize. You're a good guy. --Intelligentgirl13 What made you think that I would be ticked off knowing that you're American? And what's bffs anyway? --Intelligentgirl13 Ya. My computer is new and I don't care from where you're as long as we're friends. And what's bffs? can you tell me please. --Intelligentgirl13 Re:WHAT GIVES! I don't know about the 10 edits though being lost though. But if your asking me, edits on blogs, user or user talks shouldn't be counted as they are for personal use and doesn't help the wiki. Other wikis removed those as contributions. Many users who want admin powers usually to the following to have them: #Edit a single article by adding only one word and then save it and keep doing it again over and over on the same article. #Uploading duplicate pictures and unuseful ones. #What you just did, commenting on blogs multiple times. #Even adding just anything to any page just to get more contributions. I'm not saying this beacause 98% of my contributions are useful and official pictures for the articles, removing fan stuff (there are still alot of fan stuff when I started editing), arranging the article's contents, I don't make blogsand I edit here for 16 hours from April to early June. For only +400 edits I got rollback and +800 edits I got admin because I mostly only edit articles and Linkdarkside noticed that. --Renzo493 15:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :The number of contributions doesn't make one a candidate for admin, it's what you do. He was mostly only editing articles and not blogs and he got +800 edits for only 1 month and if you would have rollback he would just used it for unnnecessary reverts to get more contributions. Renzo493 uses rollback only for fan stuff and removal of useful contents, he only edits an article once with adding useful contents and not adding one per section to get more cont. He didn't even think he will be admin just by his number of edits, but he made up for it for his dedication in improving the wiki, unlike what your doing. In just two months he made +800 contributions which is really surprising for anyone to spend most their time for a wiki. And most of your edits are from useless blogs, renaming files to unproper titles and removing useful contents from pages. So better just give up on being admin because your doing this for your agenda. --ChuckieCheese 4:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:What the hey don't know what you talking about ,could have bee one from the wikia staff as one added the movie tag in the tool bar --Linkdarkside 21:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Soorry I'm sorry. I was busy with a few things from the past 3-4 days. Anyway I'm happy that you realised your mistake and I'm no longer mad at you. --Intelligentgirl13 Why don't you like Ben Kevinlevin13 why don't you like Ben all of the series is about him how can you like all the series BUT not Ben.amber klamm 03:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) unnecessary pictures please stop posting unnecessary pics on the article , i am am starting to believe you doing it for the achievement badge. --Linkdarkside 12:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, KevinLevin13. SonicFan's the name and editing is my game. HighBreed arc You misspelled Highbreed in Highbreed arc? sorry i wasn't looking closely --Kevinlevin13 23:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Charmaster arc You misspelled arc in Charmcaster arc. Re:Cartoon Network wikia no --Linkdarkside 13:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) spamming categories stop spamming categories i am tired of reverting them,i believe you doing it for the badges --Linkdarkside 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 24.64.225.211 We've got a problem! Some unregistered contributor has been vandalizing pages all over Ben 10 wiki! This is the name of the vandal: 24.64.225.211. Re: Hey Well I really love reading stories on this site and (don't take me seriously, just asking) what do you mean by you still "love me?" --Intelligentgirl13 where Where did you get the Grey Matter fusions for the Grey Matter page? Did you make them?--I wonder who's awesome? 22:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Do you know who uploaded them first?--I wonder who's awesome? 02:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dude!! i already have my shout box up. wend i check some old episode ,i might see stuff that need a article. and no i am not gonna answer that person,because he most likely a troll. --Linkdarkside 17:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Armodrillo name its Armodrillo not Armordrillo ,every official site have it written like that.--Linkdarkside 22:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Kevinlevin13. It's me Intelligentgirl13. Sorry I have not been able to come on Wikia for the past one month, since I've been completely busy with school stuff. Anyway will try to come more often on Wikia, or if not, I would atleast leave you a message. Your BFF, Intelligentgirl13 Thanks for the reply Hey! Thank for replying to my message. Well, however I wanted to ask you something. Do you really have a crush on me? (if you wanna answer it, only then). Anyways, I can only be on uptade after the new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode release. Might come occasionally, but whenever so, I would definitely keep messaging you. And sorry that the first time I wrote to you, the message when I was not logged in. --Intelligentgirl13 Well, thank goodness! You nearly got me scared. Anyway, I love somebody to weird me out like that. Anyways, I'm happy that I got a BFF like you. Anyway, I'll start coming on Wikia regularly from 11th October, 2010. --Intelligentgirl13 I wouldn't have done anything if you would have had a crush over me. And, very sorry, I cannot send my pic to you. --Intelligentgirl13 Hello Your coming 2nd place, cool hey dude, Im doing some hard job at a new wiki!,the wiki is about everything in entertainment,movies,actors,series and wikis and more,so I was wondering if you can make the article for Ben 10 wiki at my wiki Movieworld.wikia.com, you know,in that way my wiki will have an artticle about this ben 10 wiki,and second youll be promoting the ben 10 wiki furthermore.Smallvilleantonio 22:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Haven't you been to a school or what? Anyway, I've a lot of assignments and an exam coming up. So I'll on the 11th. Take care sweetie. --Intelligentgirl13 Well, I know it really sucks!!! And my exams are starting on my B-Day!!!!!! Anyways, missing you too sweetie...... --Intelligentgirl13 HI My name is jon10,000 I am your biggest fan pleease come check out my page. jon 10,000 Re:Hey what is it?--Linkdarkside 19:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) nope i did not enter--Linkdarkside 19:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) well they Ben 10 related so i guess you can, but they need to have the Web Games category not the video games ones.--Linkdarkside 22:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE ALIEN PRISON PLESE READ hello this is regarding the artificial alien prison planet i just want to know what ephisode it apered in and in what series im asking you this because you made the last edit on this page i belive its somthing like incarceon plese reply soon asap Hey!!!! Hi!!!! I haven't been seeing you on this wiki fora long time. Where have you been????? --Intelligentgirl13 RE:forge of creation well that not nessessary as we have a Kevin mutation page--Linkdarkside 00:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello nice picture it is really dark hi can you be my friend ben 10 dna lab why'd you mark the page i just made as clean up? maybe i can fix it if i know whats wrong with it sorry. i just thought it loooked a wee bit messy. no offense to you. --Kevinlevin13 00:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) oh, no offense taken. i was just wondering how to improve it. what specifically looked messy to you? Busscherj 00:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) well there was some grammar erros but i fixed some of those and the captions under the pictures, the first letter should be capatalized. just to make it grammatically correct --Kevinlevin13 00:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you for telling me Busscherj 00:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) no problem --Kevinlevin13 00:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Kevinlevin13... it's me Intelligentgirl13... do you remember me?? --Intelligentgirl13